Ionones and their linear derivatives (for example, Raldeine.RTM. or Timberol.RTM.), as well as their cyclic derivatives (for example, Iso E Super.RTM.) play a central role in perfumery. In particular, in the last ten years the classical perfumes with top, middle and base notes have been superseded more and more by monolithic creations, which are build around a main accord from relatively few olfactory substances of which some can be present in an amount of up to 25% and more in a composition [R. R. Calkin, J. S. Jellinek, Perfumery--Practice and Principles, Wiley, New York 1994, 138-140].
Ionones and their derivatives are preferred olfactory substances for the composition of such accords and perfumes, as they combine harmonically with a large number of olfactory building blocks, confer transparency and warmth to the compositions and their soft, floral-woody notes themselves remain pleasant in high concentration.
On the other hand, ionones and ionone derivatives are a relatively old class of odorant substances and although they cover an entire spectrum from fresh floral to strong woody-amber like facets, there exists, however, a great need for novel compounds of similar tonality, but with new, individual olfactory characters in order to create new original accords which, in turn, can be used as components of new trend perfumes (for example, the so-called "sheer orientals").